


you belong to me (and i belong to you)

by sherassword



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: After care, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Universe, Consensual, Degradation, Dom Catra (She-Ra), Dom/sub, F/F, Marking, Mild Pet Play, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Scratching, Smut, Spanking, Sub Adora (She-Ra), Trans Catra (She-Ra), dom!catra, if you're transphobic gtfo, sub!adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherassword/pseuds/sherassword
Summary: The plan was pretty simple actually, get purposely caught and dragged in by Horde soldiers, Catra would come find her wherever she ended up. What she hadn't been expecting was to see Catra sitting on the throne.The soldiers deposit Adora on her knees in front of Catra who looks, well, frankly, she looks bored. She has her hand against the side of her head, her elbow bent against the armrest as she examined Adora lazily. "Well, well, well," Catra says as she sticks her foot under Adora's chin, lifting it up. Adora's steely blue eyes narrow at the woman who smirks in response, her fangs peeking just over her bottom lip. Adora hates how good she looks right now. "What do we have here? Adora? Bound and gagged? It's not even my birthday."Or, I'm a huge sub and I project that onto Adora
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 279





	you belong to me (and i belong to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Again. Pure sin. I hope y'all enjoy this. 
> 
> ***Please read the tags at the top for warnings of what this fic includes. It is NSFW and if you're not into the tags I'd advise you don't read it.***

Admittedly, this wasn't Adora's smartest plan. In fact, Bow and Glimmer had both violently suggested  _ against  _ it but Adora had to know what was happening inside of the Fright Zone - not knowing was killing her. Plus things were tense back home, things between Glimmer and herself had taken a sour turn, part of the reason she was even here was probably spite. Spite and she  _ had  _ to know what Catra was up to for peace of mind and for the good of Etheria. 

The plan was pretty simple actually, get purposely caught and dragged in by Horde soldiers, Catra would come find her wherever she ended up. What she hadn't been expecting was to see Catra sitting on _ the throne _ . 

The soldiers deposit Adora on her knees in front of Catra who looks, well, frankly, she looks bored. She has her hand against the side of her head, her elbow bent against the armrest as she examined Adora lazily. "Well, well, well," Catra says as she sticks her foot under Adora's chin, lifting it up. Adora's steely blue eyes narrow at the woman who smirks in response, her fangs peeking just over her bottom lip. Adora hates how good she looks right now. "What do we have here? Adora? Bound and gagged? It's not even my birthday." She clicks her fingers at the guards and they bow - _actually_ ** _bow_** \- before they turn and walk away. 

Catra sighs and leans back in her throne. Now that they're alone, Adora lets her eyes glance over Catra. She can't help the softening of her eyes as she takes in her childhood best friend sitting in front of her, massaging the bridge of her nose. Even after the portal… after…  _ everything…  _ Adora can't give up on Catra, she can't hate her. Catra is  _ too  _ important to her, even after all that they've done to each other. Catra will always have a place in Adora's heart. 

_ It certainly doesn't help how extremely  _ **_hot_ ** _ Catra looks _ . 

She'd seen the uniform upgrade in the Crimson Waste when recovering Mara's ship but she hadn't had time to appreciate it fully. It was… well… in a word? Hot. Hot as fuck. The black thigh highs that ran up her legs to her red bodysuit, paired with the black sleeve, the uniform (like all of Catra's uniforms) was tight, it clung to her abs and all her fine tuned lean mean muscles. Catra had always been attractive and the years had only made her bloom into a downright gorgeous woman. 

Adora feels her hands flex against the rope currently keeping them pinned behind her. She needs to  _ stop _ . She's not getting angry, she's only making herself horny. __

_ But what about Catra in no uniform- No! Bad Adora. _

Her eyes find Catra's mismatched eyes which were staring at her. Her nose twitches and Adora has a horrifying moment of wondering if Catra can  _ smell  _ her arousal. 

Her mask still frames her face perfectly. "Gagged,  _ hmph…  _ I do love it when you shut up." Catra says and Adora huffs, unamused at the woman. She strains against her bindings. She eyes her sword that was resting against the throne. 

"I wonder, Adora…" Adora looks back to the woman. "remember how we used to have… fun." Adora's eyes widen.  _ Why was Catra bringing that up now? Of all the times to bring that up _ . "I've been told hate sex is great sex." Adora's nostrils flare and she makes a muffled sound of protest that Catra doesn't seem to notice.  _ How do you have hate sex when you don't hate the person offering it to you? _

Catra stands and walks towards Adora. Adora suddenly feels uncertain. She tenses as Catra crouches down beside her. She brings her hand up and flicks the gag out of her mouth. Adora turns to look at Catra, now closer to her, the bags under her eyes were all too prominent. "You look like shit." Adora says, because she feels… vulnerable here. She's completely at Catra's mercy - and maybe she wanted to be a little bit of an asshole. She  _ was _ pretty angry with Catra. Catra raises a brow. 

"Is this how you flirt with women, Adora?" Catra questions, running a sharp claw along Adora's jaw. "No wonder you haven't fucked Sparkles, with lines like that." Adora balks at that. She scowls at Catra in disapproval and Catra simply grins back, full of herself. 

"Fuck you, Catra." She grits out. Catra stands in one fluid motion. She stands in front of Adora, grabs her ponytail and yanks, quite hard, forcing Adora to tilt her head back. 

"If you really want to fuck me Adora, all you have to do is ask." Catra coos as she pulls Adora forward. Adora lands on her front with a grunt, wincing when she feels her chin connect with the hard floor - since she had no hands to catch her. Luckily, Catra hadn't thrown her  _ too  _ hard. 

She walks past her and Adora watches in defeat as her feet pass by her line of sight and she takes a seat back on the throne. Adora huffs and presses her forehead to the floor. She hates how turned on she is right now. And she  _ is _ , she can feel the uncomfortable slickness between her legs grow with every second that Catra manhandles her. "Up." Catra states and Adora obeys. She struggles a little but manages to push up into a kneeling position again. "Here." Catra points between her legs and Adora can do nothing but follow her command. 

If she tried, she could get out of this, she knows she could say no at any point and Catra would stop. But Adora likes it, she likes being dominated by Catra, she even  _ craves _ it. She likes being completely at her mercy, following her every whim. 

She stops between Catra's thighs and looks up at her. Catra looks at her, her blue and gold eyes almost burn Adora with how much heat is in them. "Aw," Catra leans forward and cups Adora's chin. "my little  _ pet _ ." Adora shudders at the word, at being called Catra's pet. "Now, ask me." Catra moves her hand down Adora's jaw to her chin, digging a single claw into her skin. "Ask me nicely and I might give you what you want." Adora caves. She's weak, and maybe part of her… maybe this was partly why she even came here to begin with: to be fucked senseless by Catra. 

"Fuck me." Adora says. Catra's eyes narrow and Adora bows her head a little. "Please fuck me Catra,  _ please _ ." Adora feels clawed fingers thread through her hair. 

"Good girl." Catra praises and Adora swears she almost climaxes then and there. "You want this?" Catra asks, suddenly pulling Adora forward to the growing bulge in her pants. "You want me to fuck you with this dick, Adora?" Catra purposely rubs Adora's cheek against it and she whimpers. 

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Yes, yes,  _ **_YES!_ **

Adora wants to scream that and, while she might love being dominated by Catra, she's not about making her life easy by showing her how needy she is. "Maybe," Adora twists her head, her chin digging into Catra's thigh. "why don't you take off your pants and I'll see if I'll let you fuck me?" Catra looks unimpressed but the twitch in her pants tells Adora that she likes it when Adora gives her a little bit of a challenge.

"Oh no Princess, you think you're in charge here? You're on your knees for  _ me _ ." She pauses and then grins. "Look at the mighty She-Ra on her knees for me. What would your Princess friends think of you now." Adora huffs and tugs on her restraints. Catra threads her fingers through her hair again, stoking gently, it's actually quite a soothing motion but the sharpness of her tongue contrasts vividly against the soft action. 

"Do you need to be punished, Princess?" Catra asks. Adora swallows thickly and looks at Catra for a long moment. Catra's right, what would her friends think of her if they knew Adora was already soaked at the mere thought of Catra taking her. But she can't seem to say no either. 

"Maybe I do," Adora levels Catra with her most defiant look. "What're you going to do about it,  _ Force Captain _ ." Catra's eyes narrow but Adora can tell by the way her pupils slightly dilated that being called by her rank turns Catra on. 

"Force Captain? Oh no," Catra drawls and she grabs Adora by her chin, forcing her to look up. "I am your  _ Lord _ . Address me as such." Adora frowns at her. 

"No way-" 

"Stand up." Adora looks at Catra curiously when the brunette releases her face and shoves her back. She follows her request anyway and very carefully manages to lift herself up - which is quite difficult when one has their hands tied behind their back. 

Catra's claws extend and Adora's eyes widen. "It's faster this way." Catra shrugs. 

"Catra, no, I don't have any other clothes and I am  _ not _ walking back to the Rebellion in commando." 

"Please, you wear Horde standard uniform,  _ still _ , I can find you a new pair." Adora wants to argue but, well, Catra's right. So she just huffs as the woman slices away her trousers and restraints. 

"Not the jacket!" Adora yells when she sees Catra set her eyes on it. "Please, not the jacket." 

"What's my title Adora?" Catra asks, smirking evilly. Adora so wanted to  _ not  _ say that title, and hold off for a little while, but… well… she  _ really _ loves that jacket, okay?

Adora sighs and shuffles. "Lord... Catra, please spare my jacket." Adora says grumpily. Catra's smirk turns into a sharp smile, her fangs revealed as she does so. 

"Very well, I'll do you this one favour." Catra sheathes her claws and then grabs Adora by her belt. The action is so sudden Adora feels herself fall until she's caught by something. 

She opens her eyes wide to find she is now across Catra's lap. Her erection, which was somewhat restrained due to her pants, was pressing to Adora's stomach and every brush of its throbbing hardness against her abs only served to make Adora wetter. 

Adora tries to look Catra in the eye but from this angle it's almost impossible, she can  _ just  _ make out her right iris. "Catra, what-" Before Adora can ask her question she's met with a loud ‘ _ SMACK’  _ and she yelps as she feels the connection right on her ass. " _ Ow! Fuck! Catra _ !" 

_ SMACK!  _

Adora winces as the stinging slap leaves her burning. "Bad Adora," Adora whimpers at that. "forgetting my title already, I told you I was going to punish you." Adora bites her lip and squirms. 

"I'm sorry… Lord… Catra." Adora says and Catra pets her head. 

"Good girl." Adora hates how much praise turns her on sometimes. "Someone's excited already." Catra says in that sexy sultry voice she has. Adora gasps when she feels two fingers run through her embarrassingly wet folds. And she  _ is  _ embarrassingly wet, probably enough to coat the insides of her thighs. 

Adora isn't used to being so… submissive, usually she's the take charge kind of person, but with Catra… whenever they have these sexcapades, it's always  _ Adora  _ who ends up being the one begging, she's always the one soaked through her trousers at Catra's teasing, she's willing to do  _ anything  _ to win that release, this is no different. She doesn’t want to make it too easy for Catra, but she's already soaked, and she can feel Catra's hardness pressing against her, and her walls feel empty, and she already just wants Catra to fuck her. Catra knows all that and she has her fun with it. 

"Are you ready for your punishment?" Catra asks as her fingers continue to rub at Adora. She teases her clit with her thumb, rubbing its hood that sends what feels like sparks through Adora’s body. 

"What…  _ ah…  _ what… is my… punishment?" Adora asks between moans as she tries - and fails - to rock back onto Catra's fingers in order for them to enter her. 

"Easy, you're not allowed to cum until I say." Catra answers and Adora's eyes go wide. She tries to look at Catra again and she's rewarded with another spank, which feels a little  _ too  _ arousing for Adora - especially when she has Catra's fingers in her wet slick folds. "Eyes down Adora," Catra's voice,  _ fuck,  _ her voice.  _ It’s so sexy _ . And her commanding voice is only hotter. "you're being very bad, I'm almost disappointed." Adora huffs. 

This is all very confusing to her. She doesn't know why she finds this so arousing, being bent over Catra's lap, being spanked by her, on the Horde's throne no less, Catra toying with her as she pleases, it  _ should  _ be embarrassing,  _ shameful  _ even, but it's not, it's just a turn on. 

Adora follows her commands anyway and fixes her eyes on the ground, she’s rewarded with Catra petting her softly on the head, threading her fingers through her hair. “Good girl.” Adora whimpers at that and shudders as she feels Catra’s fingers tease her entrance. “Now, I’m going to spank you and you’re going to count and say thank you Lord Catra after each one, understood?” Adora tries to grind herself against Catra’s fingers and is rewarded by a sharp tug on her hair. She hisses in pain and stills her movements immediately. 

“Understood.” Adora confirms. At this rate, she might just beg Catra to fuck her - the one thing she doesn’t want to give her. 

“You’re not getting it,” Catra sounds almost annoyed but Adora can feel her hardness pressing against her stomach and she  _ knows  _ how turned on she is too. “Understood, _ Lord Catra _ .” Catra repeats. Adora bites the inside of her cheek before she sighs. 

“Understood, Lord Catra.” Adora repeats and she feels her cheeks flush red with slight embarrassment. That embarrassment disappears when she feels Catra remove her fingers. Adora has to bite her tongue so as to not voice her disappointment at being denied Catra’s touch because that would simply result in Catra dragging out her so-called ‘punishment’. 

Catra starts. She isn’t gentle, not that Adora expected her to be, with each spank Adora thanks her Lord which results in a gentle pet upon her head and praise that leaves Adora absolutely soaked. 

“Last one baby.” Adora’s eyes are watery, and her ass is stinging, but she’s also positively turned on - she knows Catra’s thigh must be covered in her slick. Adora whimpers in acknowledgement. 

“You like the pain, don’t you Adora?” Catra purrs and Adora tenses a little at the question, but she stays focused on the ground, not moving from her position. “That’s why you were always constantly exercising when you were here, you love it when your muscles are pushed to the extreme, you love the ache, the  _ pain _ and  _ satisfaction _ in one. I bet you loved the feeling of my claws digging into your back in the Battle of Brightmoon, huh?” Adora feels a clawed finger trail down her back along the scars there. She shudders, feeling a new wave of arousal wash over her. “Tell me, Adora, did you ever touch yourself while thinking about that? About my claws digging,”  _ Pressure _ . Adora feels the sharp tips of Catra’s claws dig into her skin ever so slightly. “into your flesh, hurting you,  _ marking _ you, while you got yourself off? Ever think about that, Adora? Remember, if you lie to me, your punishment will be longer.” Adora swallows the denial she was about to spew out. She takes a deep breath, feeling shame curl in her gut, she closes her eyes and nods. She feels Catra tug on her hair. “Use your  _ words _ Princess.” Catra growls, demanding. Adora huffs. 

“Yes. Yes. Okay? When they were still sore I’d purposely agitate them while touching myself. When they healed I’d look at them and I’d feel… turned on. Happy?” Adora couldn’t see her face but when she next speaks Adora can hear the smugness dripping from every syllable. 

“ _ Ecstatic _ .” And then Catra delivers her final spank , only this time, she has her claws extended. Adora gasps, the pain stabs into her, she grits her teeth together before she releases the breath that was stuck in her throat, panting through the pain. 

“Fifteen… thank you, Lord Catra.” Adora looks over her shoulder to see Catra giving her a look. 

“Colour?” She asks. 

“... Yellow… I- I need a minute.” Catra nods and helps Adora into a more comfortable position. She unties her belt and slips her jacket off, discarding it onto the floor by the throne. Adora doesn't feel like sitting on her ass so she decides to kneel on the ground, resting her head on Catra’s thigh, catching her breath. 

Catra sits still but her presence is oddly calming despite the silence. Adora breathes until she catches her breath and Catra places her hands on Adora’s shoulders, massaging them gently, she's waiting for Adora to recover. Weirdly, that kind of warms Adora’s heart. 

“Okay… okay… I'm ready.” Adora says. Catra rises from the throne, Adora staying kneeling on the ground, and her hand slips below the waistband of her tight spandex. She pushes her pants down, only a little, and pulls her cock out, just enough for Adora to do things to her. 

Catra had lost some of her hardness in their brief break but that wasn't going to last long and, if Adora was in any doubt Catra  _ wasn't  _ turned on from the spanking (she wasn't), that falls away when she sees the evidence of pre-cum that had clearly leaked from her tip down the sides of her dick. 

Adora looks up at her and Catra looks to the left, almost shyly. She cards her fingers softly through Adora's hair, which was, by now, pretty much a destroyed ponytail, her bangs were sticking to her face with the sweat she was producing, and Catra was even purring - softly, but it was still there. 

Adora licks her lips. 

"Lord Catra," Adora starts and Catra's hand pauses briefly in her hair. "may I please take your dick in my mouth?" 

"Yes." It's a simple answer but Adora isn't sure what much else she expected. She rises a little on her knees and wraps her hand around Catra's cock, giving it a couple of strokes that results in Catra whimpering and bucking her hips. Catra  _ finally  _ looks at her and her eyes hold a gentleness they hadn't before; it knocks Adora off balance a little but in the second she sees it, the next it's gone. 

Catra seizes her ponytail in her hand, pulling,  _ hard,  _ and Adora feels her pussy throb in response to the rough action. "Put that pretty little mouth of yours to use, Princess." Adora nods and Catra releases her. 

Adora does as she's told,  _ of course _ she does, she enjoys being told what to do, having a direction, a goal, and Catra praises her when she does as she's told and she wants that praise. She wants Catra to cum in her mouth, calling her name and calling her a good girl - that's what she wants. 

So she wastes no time.

She takes Catra's length in her mouth comfortablely, Catra's cock is wonderfully textured, which makes it feel great when used in  _ other  _ circumstances, it also gives Adora's tongue direction. She knows where to focus her attention to make Catra come undone and oh how she comes undone. 

It's less than a minute before Catra is fully hard again and moving her hips softly in time with Adora's mouth. Adora glances up, peering up under her eyelashes to watch Catra. She looks thoroughly pleased and Adora smirks in satisfaction. Her hand is back atop Adora's head and she sighs, letting out soft moans as Adora bobs her head. "You're a good girl," Catra purrs and Adora feels her inner walls clench. "You're such a good girl, yes you are, pleasuring your Lord." Every piece of praise that slips Catra's mouth results in a shudder passing through Adora's body and a doubling in her effort. 

" _ My _ Lord." Adora says as she pulls back, a stream of spit connecting her lips to Catra's cock still. Adora fondles Catra's balls as she goes back in and Catra honest to god  _ whimpers _ . She starts to fuck Adora's face and Adora  _ relishes  _ in it. 

"Touch yourself." Catra demands as she grabs Adora by her ponytail and  _ uses  _ her mouth. "Touch yourself while I fuck your mouth Princess." Adora whimpers but does as she's told. 

She moves her hands down to her swollen clit that was throbbing with the denial of her previous orgasms but she touches, as Catra ordered, while Catra begins thrusting. 

At first, the new roughness takes some adjustment, Adora gags as she feels Catra's cock slip down her throat, it burns and even hurts, she could stop Catra but she doesn't want to. Catra is in a state of ecstacy, thrusting in and out without a care, she even starts saying Adora's name. "Oh  _ fuck _ ,  _ Adora _ ,  _ yes _ ,  _ oh _ !" She’s purring so loud, Adora doubles her effort on her clit, determined to cum with her lover. 

Except, Catra denies herself. 

The fog in her eyes clears a little, she stops her wanton fucking and pulls her dick from Adora's mouth, panting. She takes a few moments to catch her breath that Adora begins fucking herself with her fingers - determined to cum if it was the the last thing she did. 

Just as she feels the first hot embers of her orgasm about to light her insides on fire, Catra grabs her wrist. 

"Bad Adora," She says, flashing her fangs. "I didn't give you permission to cum yet." Adora wants to cry. She's never been so close to the edge so many times and then denied her orgasm, she's a hot sticky mess, and she  _ needs  _ to cum. 

Part of her is worried Catra will never let her cum and she'll have to walk back to the Rebellion throbbing, unable to make it back without relieving herself against a tree in the middle of the Whispering Woods. 

Catra pushes her down, her hand squishing her face as she pushes her against the cool metal floor of the throne room. "I'm disappointed Princess, do I have to start your punishment over again?" Catra asks and Adora's eyes widen. 

" _ No _ ! No, please Ca- My Lord, please, I'll be good,  _ please  _ don't start over again." Adora is aware she's begging but she doesn't much care. She  _ needs  _ to be fucked. She can't endure that again, it would be torture - and yet the thought does slightly excite her. 

"You were about to make yourself cum without my permission, and I should let you just get away with that?" 

"I'm sorry Lord Catra, please," Adora swallows. She realises vaguely that her voice is hoarse from taking Catra's cock so roughly down her throat and the thought causes another wave of arousal to crash into her. "Please don't start over again, please… fuck me my Lord, take me, make me cum on  _ your  _ terms." There's a long silence that follows that statement and Adora wonders if Catra really will start this over again. The idea of enduring the pain again is exciting but Adora thinks she might pass out if she's denied anymore. 

She feels Catra's hand lift and she pushes herself up to her knees, turning to face her. "Fine." Catra says, pulling Adora to her feet. Adora is vaguely aware that, compared to Catra, she has much more muscle mass, she's taller, stronger, but she's still submitting to her - will  _ always  _ submit to her. "I'll take you Princess, but it won't be gentle, you deserve a little more punishment for your defiance." Adora’s eyes widen but she nods her head as Catra guides her towards the throne. "Colour?" Catra asks. 

"Green, My Lord, green." Adora grunts as Catra bends her over the throne roughly. Not that Catra's been gentle at any point anyway, not that Adora minds that at all. 

"Who do you belong to, Princess?" Catra asks as she lines herself up. Adora lets out a pathetic whine as Catra grabs her hair and pulls to lift her head slightly. 

"You." Adora answers through pants of pain. "I belong to you, My Lord." Catra lets go of her hair and Adora lets out a sigh of relief as she lies back down against the seat of the throne. 

"You can cum Princess," Catra whispers and Adora's eyes widen. "I'm going to make you cum so hard that you'll pass out." That invigorates Adora. She pushes up a little and glances behind her back to look at Catra. 

"Take me, Lord Catra, please." Adora begs and maybe she sounds desperate but she's been denied her orgasm so many times that she feels like she might explode if Catra  _ doesn't  _ push her over the edge some time soon. 

Catra grins and it's sharp, showing off her fangs. She moves her hips forward and Adora gasps as she feels the head of her cock, the cock Adora just had in her mouth, push against her entrance. Adora squirms and pushes back only slightly so that Catra wouldn't be as cruel as to pull away. She lays her hand on Adora's bareback, her claws scratching gently over her soft skin. "Oh, I'm going to make  _ sure  _ everyone knows that you're  _ mine _ ." Catra coos in a  _ very  _ sultry tone. 

Adora shudders and rocks her hips back again only for Catra to seize her hips in an angry growl. Adora whimpers and presses herself to the throne in a show of submission that seems to placate Catra's anger at Adora trying to make Catra take her before she says so. 

Catra reaches her hand up and begins petting Adora's hair and she sighs into the gesture. It's surprisingly gentle, and Adora laps it up. "Who's my good girl?" Catra asks and Adora whines as she presses her head more into Catra's hand. "You're such a good girl, I'm so proud of you for taking your punishment so well." Adora feels her heartbeat pick up, it's ridiculous, how little praise like that turns her on beyond belief - she's practically a fucking water slide down below when Catra says that. 

Catra's hand stills for a moment. 

"I'm going to cum inside of you… can I… can I cum inside of you?" Adora's eyes widen, not just at the question but, at Catra asking for permission before she does something. Usually they use condoms, seems Catra didn't want to this time. 

There's a whole host of reasons why Adora should say no, but given that her pussy literally grew a second heartbeat when Catra asked that, she doesn't think she's strong enough to say no. 

The idea of Catra cumming inside of her turns Adora on beyond all reason. She wants to feel her hot liquid cum filling her up, her thighs are slick with how wet the thought makes her and she's sure Catra can see that. She nods and sighs as Catra pets her head more. "Yes, please,  _ please _ ." That's about all Adora can manage but it seems to satisfy Catra. 

She removes her hand and Adora almost misses it but when she feels Catra place two hands on her bare hips she doesn't so much care. She looks behind her again, she doesn't know why but the fact that Catra is pretty much still completely clothed, while Adora is completely naked, turns her on. 

She remembers nights in the Fright Zone, between training, when Catra would push her up against hard metal walls and stick her hands down her pants and Adora would cum with her name hot on her tongue, right in her pants, and Catra's smug look in training when she'd stare pointedly at the wet patch on Adora's pants - which she'd told her teammates was water she'd accidentally splashed on herself. She remembers when they didn't even have time to change but Catra had rutted against her, pushing them both to the edge and then  _ Catra _ was the one with the wet patch. She remembers getting on her knees to suck Catra off. Every intimate moment she remembers and she's  _ dying  _ to take Catra's cock again. 

Catra pushes forward slowly and Adora gasps as she feels the wonderful stretch that Catra's cock gives her. She rocks slowly and Adora appreciates her sudden gentleness. Despite how wet she is - she could probably take Catra immediately down to the hilt if she's honest - the stretch is still painful in a wonderful way. 

_ Pain and pleasure _ . Adora likes that mix a little more than she ought to, she thinks. 

Catra bucks her hips when she's about half way and Adora moans. "In Lord, please, I can take you My Lord, please." Adora begs. Catra pauses and it's pure torture, half way inside her, Adora wants to scream how unfair she's being, but, before she can voice her dissatisfaction, Catra  _ slams  _ her hips forward and Adora cries out in that wonderful mixture of pain and pleasure as Catra sinks all of her length inside of Adora. 

"Good girl." Catra praises as Adora pants. She feels Catra kiss her shoulder blades and Adora is almost shocked. This is new, Catra is being softer, maybe it seems like she's not but whenever they've done this in the past it's been quick and dirty, no soft kisses, no gentle petting, nothing. Catra fucks her and then they go their separate ways. It almost seemed like Catra wanted more. Adora can't think about that in her current state of mind and definitely not with Catra buried to her hilt inside of her. 

"You're being such a good girl for your Lord. You feel so good, you're taking me so well." Catra purrs and Adora shivers from the praise. "Are you ready?" Adora pauses. Catra isn't huge but she is well sized, what she lacks in length she makes up for in texture. She waits until she feels like her pussy has moulded to Catra's shape and then she nods. "Speak Princess." Catra orders and Adora swallows the saliva in her mouth. 

"Y-yes My Lord, please fuck me." Catra clearly hadn't been expecting that because she lets out a sharp breath of surprise. Adora worries that maybe she won't, maybe she'll pull away and all of this was some elaborate game. 

She doesn't do that. 

Catra grips Adora's hips, and the blonde gasps, but that's  _ nothing  _ to the suddenness of Catra pulling out and then ramming herself right back in. Adora cries out and then there is no stopping Catra. She said she was going to take Adora and she meant it. She already knows she's going to be sore, knew this before Catra even went inside of her, but all gentleness flies out the window as Catra just  _ takes  _ her. Adora's mouth becomes one endless stream of moans, the throne room is filled with lewd sounds of wet noises and skin slapping against skin - the sound itself turns Adora on. Catra is relentless, she uses her leverage on Adora's hips to slam into her each time. 

" _ Yes, Catra, fuck, yes, right there, harder, faster _ ." Adora would be embarrassed how loud and needy she's being but she doesn't care - Catra doesn't even seem to care that Adora didn't call her Lord. 

Catra follows Adora’s demands and somehow goes even faster and even harder, her hips are moving at ridiculous speeds and Adora can do nothing but moan into the seat of the throne. The edge of it digs uncomfortably into her waist but there is no way in hell she's going to complain about that right now. 

Catra isn't much better, she curses and moans and Adora grows wetter whenever she hears how pleasured Catra is by being buried inside of her.  _ "Adora! Fuck! _ " Catra gasps and Adora clenches around her hard cock hearing Catra call her name like that. 

" _ Catra- _ " 

" _ Adora- _ " 

They’re just saying each other's names now and Adora knows Catra is loving it just as much as she is loving hearing her name spill from Catra's pretty lips. 

Catra leans forward, abandoning her hands from Adora's hips which means Adora has to make up for the loss of leverage by thrusting her own hips back. Catra growls, honest to god  _ growls _ , right into Adora's ear. "You're so fucking  _ wet  _ for me Princess." Adora moans as Catra tugs on her hair, pulling her head back slightly so Adora could see her smug grin. 

"For you… so wet… for my Lord…  _ Fuck _ ! Please, Catra, I can't-'' Adora's words are cut off when Catra releases her hair - not before Adora catches how turned on her words had made the other woman. And then she feels a sharp pain on her back and she cries out, panting at the unmistakable feeling of claws digging into her back, probably making her bleed. Catra drags her claws down and Adora yells as she takes Catra's rough strokes and her marking at the same time. The sweet pain and pleasure mixed together almost pushes Adora over the edge, but she manages to cling on -  _ barely _ . 

"Mine." Catra's voice sounds gruff but it's endlessly sexy. "Now everyone will  _ know _ you're  _ mine _ ." Catra growls and Adora whimpers. Her back is sore, like  _ really _ sore, but also, Catra must know her too well, because that really just turned her on so fucking much she's practically dripping. 

" _ Mine, mine, mine, mine. _ " Catra's hand goes back to Adora's hips. As she says that over and over again, she ruthlessly pounds into Adora. Adora grips at the throne, she scrambles to find  _ something _ to hold onto as she feels her orgasm quickly approaching. 

One of Catra's hands moves from her hip and she trails it around to Adora's front, down her stomach, and down, and down and- "Catr _ -ahhhh! _ " Adora yells out Catra's name at the same time she sees stars behind her eyes. The pressure of Catra's fingers rubbing at her sensitive clit sends Adora tumbling over into her most powerful orgasm she's had in her  _ life _ . She's almost certain anyone passing by the throne room at that very moment would hear her. Her pussy clenches and spasms around Catra's cock and she doesnt relent in the slightest as she keeps rutting into Adora, rubbing her clit, that quickly sends Adora into a second orgasm. 

Adora feels like she might pass out with how hard she's hit with pleasure but she manages to hang on to hear Catra call out her name and an exquisite heat explode inside of her. She feels it spread inside of her and she moans, feeling the hot liquid as it spilled inside of her and out of her pussy. 

Catra collapses against her back and Adora groans in pain from the agitation to the wounds on her back. They stay like that for a moment, both of them panting, sweating, high off endorphins from their respective highs, and then Catra shifts. 

She pulls out and Adora whimpers at feeling so empty. She's leaking more now, she can feel it, and she knows Catra is looking. "Fuck… maybe we should've thought that one through." Catra murmurs and Adora lets out a soft laugh. Without Catra's support, she falls to her knees, still using the throne to support her upper body as her legs shook. She looks over her shoulder for a moment to see Catra wiping herself down before she shoves her dick back into her pants. 

Adora turns back to the throne and lays her head to the side atop it. She's so tired, there's no way she can fuck and duck, she won't be able to walk for a few hours at least. "Hey uh… do you… need-" 

"I'm fine." Adora cuts off. She can practically hear Catra's eye roll from here. She uses the arms of the throne to hoist herself up, her biceps straining under the effort. When she's finally on the throne, and facing Catra, she sees the woman staring at her with wide eyes. "Like what you see Catra?" Adora asks with a smirk. "You always did like my muscles." 

"No!" Catra yells a little  _ too _ loudly and a little  _ too _ quickly - Adora's smirk only grows. Catra huffs and glares at Adora, crossing her arms over her chest. "I was looking at your back… I… your wounds are deeper than I meant to make them." 

"Sure." Adora says sarcastically. "You meant to mark me, I'd say you achieved that." And Adora knows she did because Catra looks half concerned if Adora didn't know any better - plus they were stinging like crazy but she wasn't about to admit that out loud. 

Adora wraps her arms around herself, now that the moment has passed she feels self-conscious having so much on show when Catra is standing fully clothed across from her. As though Catra can read her thoughts, she comes over with a red throw that Adora realises is actually a cape. _ Hordak's cape? _ Weird, but she’d take anything to cover herself up right now. 

"No offence Princess, but you're filthy." Catra says, handing the cape to her and pointedly looking away from Adora as she reaches out to snatch the fabric from her. Adora feels marginally more comfortable once the fabric is covering her. "I'll go get you some clothes, your jacket is over there but… I'll bring back a cloth and some water… and some stuff for your back." Adora looks at Catra with surprise. She knows Catra hates it when Adora makes a big deal out of the way Catra looks after her after they've had their fun but she can't help the sparkle in her eyes that must be there because Catra looks away awkwardly. "Stay here Princess." Adora frowns at the nickname but says nothing further as Catra retreats from the throne room, leaving Adora to her thoughts. 

She pulls the cape tighter around herself. Her jacket and belt had survived their encounter but only just barely, they were thrown on the floor a few feet from where Adora was sitting. Adora feels sore, she aches all over, like she did a full body workout or something. 

Adora enjoys it when Catra is rough, when she degrades her, but whenever she's left alone with her thoughts after the fact she has half the mind to feel guilty, and… shame. She just needs Catra to come back and give her the after care because it's important, it eases Adora's anxiety. Her back hurts the most, the material of the cape scratches against it uncomfortably. She sighs and decides to fix her hair while she waits to feel at least a little bit more comfortable. 

She pulls the hair tie from her ponytail, letting her bangs fall over her face and her hair cascade down her back. She places the hair tie around her wrist and combs through her hair with her blunt nails. Catra’s claws would really come in handy right now, or her brush, but that was back at Bright Moon. She gathers her hair up, wincing when the position of her arms above her head agitates the wounds on her back. She scoops her bangs back and makes sure her signature hair poof is in place as she ties her hair back in her ponytail. She felt a little better after that. 

Catra returns a few minutes later carrying various items. She doesn’t say anything as she places them down on the ground next to the throne. She wordlessly crouches in front of Adora, she dips a cloth in a bowl and begins washing her. Adora melts. The water is a little cold but the water is always cold in the Fright Zone - except for specific times. Catra wrings the cloth and washes up the inside of Adora’s thighs. The action is so gentle and tender it’s almost sensual. 

This is about the only time Catra allows Adora to touch her in a much more gentle way. She lets her hands thread their way into Catra’s long locks. She tenses only for a moment before she carries on cleaning Adora up. The soft physicality of the moment is much needed after the roughness of the sex. Adora needs it to feel better about herself - especially when Catra seemingly needs it as much as she does. She begins purring softly and it warms Adora’s heart. 

She grabs the clean pair of trousers, the same as Adora’s others, and pulls them onto Adora’s legs to her knees. “I need you to stand, Adora.” Adora softens when she hears her actual name leave Catra’s mouth. 

She braces herself against the armrests of the throne and then pushes up. She shakes a little on her legs, and loses her balance for half a second, before she manages to steady herself. 

Catra eases the trousers up Adora's legs and Adora watches her careful movements, her blue eyes examining her closely. Catra was purposely not looking at Adora as her warm hands gently caressed her hips. Adora's heart swells at the gentleness - almost as gentle as when she had washed her with the cloth. Her fingers trail from the base of Adora's back, around to the front of her hips where she pauses before she fastens her pants. Adora's legs were still shaky so she was thankful when Catra gestures for her to sit. 

Adora sits on the throne, angling her back towards Catra, already knowing what she wanted to do. “I scratched you pretty good.” Catra says quietly.

“I liked it...” Adora replies. “I've had worse.” 

“No shit.” Catra responds. Her hand very carefully traces over Adora’s back and she tenses from the small amount of  _ sting _ she feels. “I've  _ done _ worse.” Adora doesn’t respond to that, these wounds wouldn’t scar, Catra hadn’t gone deep enough, but the scars from the Battle of Bright Moon were still present, the time Catra  _ had _ gone deep enough to scar, and the scar on her cheek from when Catra slapped her in the portal. 

Adora sighs as she feels Catra clean her wound, the medicine she applies stings like a bitch but the gentle throbbing after actually feels pretty nice. Catra grabs the white Horde shirt, this one was slightly different to Adora’s in that the Horde symbol was on the back, like her old one, but she could hide that with her jacket. Adora grabs the sports bra Catra had kindly gotten for her and she stands again. 

She was much more stable on her feet now. She pulls the shirt over her head and tucks it into her pants, methodical as always. She grabs her jacket and belt and double checks everything was in order. Catra lets out what Adora can only describe as a half-amused, half-annoyed, laugh. “Once a Horde soldier, always a Horde soldier.” She comments and Adora frowns. 

“What does that mean?” Adora asks. Catra gestures vaguely to pretty much the entirety of Adora. 

“Old habits die hard,” Catra says. “You still dress like Shadow Weaver is going to inspect your uniform and, if even a  _ hair _ is out of place, you freak.” Catra’s voice sounds a little… tense as she speaks Shadow Weaver’s name. 

“I… I like it… the…” Adora struggles to find the words to describe it. “The familiarity, the order, I can control that-“ 

“You certainly like to control things.” 

“What does that even mean, Catra?” Adora asks, exasperated. “I always give up control to you.” Catra scoffs and grabs the cape from the throne. 

“You give up control in  _ bed _ Adora,” Catra rolls her eyes. “That’s the only place you actually allow yourself a break from your obsessive need to have everything under control and even then you just  _ love _ it when I praise you for doing what you’re told.” 

“What about you?” Adora asks defensively. “ You just  _ love _ to hurt me, even in bed.” 

“I-“ Catra looks like she’s been slapped and she frowns at Adora. “That’s different! That’s  _ consensual, _ and I… I’d never hurt you like…  _ that _ while we’re…” Catra blushes and huffs. “You know.” Adora grabs Catra’s wrists and Catra looks up at her. 

“What are we doing Catra?” Adora asks, holding Catra’s intense gaze. The Horde cape hangs from her hands where Adora has her wrists gripped; it falls between them and Adora feels like there’s a metaphor in there. “Why do we keep doing this? I…” Catra doesn’t look like she wants to answer that question and instead she just stands, staring at Adora. Adora lets her grip on her wrists loosen a little. They keep  _ hurting  _ each other, Adora wonders if they’ll ever be able to break that  _ habit _ . She lets her eyes dip to Catra’s lips.  _ Fuck it. _ Hurting them both again won't change anything, and she  _ really _ wants to do this. 

Adora kisses her. She kisses her like she's never kissed someone before. Her hands cup her face so softly, so gently, like she might break Catra if she pressed too hard. Her lips taste like  _ her _ , sweet and soft, they rarely kiss like this and Adora is  _ desperate _ to drag it out, to  _ savour _ it, for as long as she can. 

Her heart pushes painfully against her ribs, like it was trying to burst free. 

_ Kiss me.  _ _ Keep _ _ kissing me. _

Catra pushes her away. 

Her hand lands on her chest and she pushes, breaking their lips apart. Her eyes are glassy with unshed tears. "Stop." Adora looks up at her, breathless. "We shouldn't do that." Adora wants to protest but she doesn't because Catra told her to stop, because Catra's right, this is sex, they're still enemies, but Adora… she feels her heart contract. She knows she feels  _ something strong  _ for Catra, even if she isn't quite sure what that is. And that's why she has to stop. 

Catra steps back and Adora lets her hands fall. She lays the cape down on the ground. “Look… you want to… lie down until you're ready to go?” Adora pauses before she nods. She gets comfortable on the ground, on the cape, adjusting so her back wouldn't be hurt. Catra settles down beside her. 

Adora no longer cares, she pulls Catra towards her, wrapping her arms around her waist - even if she is a little higher up. Adora buries her face against Catra’s chest and sighs as she lets her hand slip under her shirt, her fingers burying themselves in the thick fur that travels down her spine. It’s soft and comforting and it makes Catra purr. 

They stay like that for a long time, Catra plays softly with Adora’s hair, gently running her fingers through Adora’s hair with her claws - she actually undoes it and combs it into a more presentable style which makes Adora feel infinitely more comfortable. They still know each other so well. 

They’re in a comfortable silence until Catra breaks it. "Adora…" Adora looks up to see Catra looking at her with a serious expression. She looked unsure, vulnerable, a rare expression. "Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me?" Adora purses her lips and frowns. 

"Why are you asking me that now?" Adora asks in confusion. Her eyes trace the brunette's face as her mismatched eyes look glassy with emotion, her tail swishes behind her in absent anxiousness. 

"I… forget it." She looks away and Adora sighs. 

"Ask me again one day… when you're with me and not against me." 

"What if that never happens, Dummy?" Adora stares over Catra's shoulder at the question. She bites her lip and then focuses back on Catra again. 

"Catra… I'm always going to be your friend. Even when you hate me." Catra falls silent at that but she snuggles closer to Adora. 

“We need to stop doing this.” Catra whispers and Adora sighs. Catra is right, they do need to stop doing this, but she likes these moments between them, it brings her closer to figuring out this feeling she has for Catra then when they are apart, but Catra is right. It complicates things. 

Adora doesn't reply, she carries on gently stroking Catra’s back. When she's recovered enough she leaves the Fright Zone (and Catra) once again with the hope that maybe one day she won't have to choose. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes! Feel free to leave kudos or comments!


End file.
